Fork Springs
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: A house for the "mentally ill". Follow six teenagers with powers. People convice them that they are sick and need help. Drama occurs. Friends and enemies are made. Will they all make it through. Will someone, just maybe, die? R&R. Rated M for Language.
1. Meet Bella & Alice

**Hello people that are reading this. **

**And thank you. :)**

**I am now writing another story. I know, I know, I know, I know what you're thinking. 'She's writing another story?!' I know I have like 8 up, but still...**

**I've had this story in my head since like...forever. I have been debating whether or not to put it up...well I decided that I will. **

**Now...here's the story. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Bella's POV**

_Don't let them get to you. Don't let them get to you. Don't let them get to you. _I chanted over in my head, preparing myself for the day that lie ahead. I sighed, getting out of my rusty, red, beat up pick up truck. The door screeched as I slammed it behind me, bits of the paint falling to the parking lot. I lifted my head and was greeted by my big school of Phoenix.

I have been going here since I was born. I was like everyone else. Popular, loved, caring and care free. Everything I wanted I had, everything until my fifteenth birthday. That's when everything changed. That's when I changed from human to inhuman. I don't even know what I am, I know what I can do. I can hurt people, and I don't mean to.

"Freak!" Someone hissed as I walked by, clutching my books to my chest and looking at the ground. My hood was pulled over my head and face, keeping most of the sun's glares out of my eyes.

"Just until this day, then it's over." I whispered to myself, getting a few awkward stares from some people, "Then it's the weekend." I smiled at that, the weekend, sleeping in and doing nothing.

"Bella!" My friends voice called out to me. I glanced up to see Angela running over to me, her heels not working with her. I smiled, trying to impress Ben.

I half waved my hand at her and she gave me a big hug, "Guess what!" She said, bouncing up and down. Making her brown, straight hair follow her too.

"What?" I asked, pulling my hood over my face more.

"Ben asked me out!" She screamed and jumped up and down still clutching my arms. I pulled them away from me, told her good bye and walked the rest of the way to my locker.

"We're looking for Bella Swan." A rough man's voice asked. I quietly closed my locker door and walked over to the corner and glanced around.

There were three men standing there. A tall, lean, sexy, blond, short, curly hair and a strong face. He had his arms crossed and eyes glued to the person he was talking to. The men standing behind him were tall, muscular and mean. I could tell by their stances.

The blond man's eyes followed down the hall to me. I froze, he turned around and tapped one of the guys on the arm. He told him something and pointed over to me. My heart started to beat really fast. I dropped my books, turned around and ran as fast as I could.

"Stop her!" The blond man's voice yelled. I ran down the hall, passing closed classroom doors. I turned to my left and ran up the stairs. My footsteps echoing the empty hall ways around me. I could hear their heavy footsteps following me too. I turned and ran up more steps, coming to the second floor of my school.

I looked to my left and then right, trying to find an empty room I could hide in. Their footsteps were getting closer.

"We can't lose her!" One man yelled to the other.

I closed my eyes and opened them. Left it is. I ran, my breathing getting sharper. I looked at the doors as I ran past, trying to find one that wasn't in use.

**Room 640 **, that's the room. I came to a halt and tried the door knob, "Fuck." I whispered under my breath, "Locked." I looked around and couldn't hear them anymore. I only had a little time before they would find me. Why was I running from them?

I heard them talking to each other down the hall, their whisper's trailing up the hall. I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. Come to me. _I opened my eyes to see my right hand pulsing red.

I put it to the door knob and I heard it sizzle, "Down here!" They screamed, their footsteps getting closer. Come on! I screamed in my head. The knob fell off and I pushed the door open and ran inside.

"Stop." A man's voice said. I froze, the hot sensation fading from my hand, "Turn around." He said, I was in the middle of the room. There was windows, but I wouldn't be able to get out. I was screwed, now.

I turned around slowly, putting my hands behind my head. I started to get the hot sensation in both of my hands now. I was never really able to control it all the time, just some of the time. There stood one of the men in front of me, holding a gun. Or what looked like a gun, it was some laser pointy thing. I squinted my eyes, he was pointing the laser right at my eyes.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to point anything at anyone?" I hissed, glaring at him now.

Someone tackled me from behind, I went down to the floor with a loud 'thud'. I screeched in surprise and thrashed under the guy. He grabbed my hands and screamed, dropping them. I laughed, "Not so hot, huh fucker?" I hissed at him. He grabbed my hands again and bounded them together.

The blond hair man walked in and bent down in front of me, holding a syringe fulled with purple liquid. I tried freeing myself, getting as far away as I could from the man. It didn't work.

"We're here to help you, Isabella." He told me before grabbing my head and tilting it to the side and sticking the needle in the side of my neck. I screamed, only he muffled it with his big hand. My world started to fade into the dark.

**Alice's POV**

Sitting there crossed-legged on my bed, the blankets clean and not messed with. I get up every morning, early or try not to at least. When it gets close to the time to get ready for school I get these...premonitions. They scare me half to death sometimes, and that's what I usually see to. A freshmen in high school shouldn't have to deal with this shit. No one should, but I have to.

My parents and sister know, Cynthia is there for me. As for my parents, they don't know how to take it. They think something's wrong with me, and I agree. Something is wrong with me and I want it to go away.

I've had these premonitions since I can remember, the first time it scared me. I was around seven, at the park, having a good time with my friends, everything was fine. I got on top of the big jungle gym of pipes and froze. That's when and where I had my first premonition, I fell and broke my arm. The vision was of a car accident outside of Biloix, Mississippi, my town. Later that day, it appeared on the news.

My curtains were pushed back and I watched as the sun peaked up behind the rolling hills, I turned my head slightly and glanced at the clock. Five thirty, one and a half hours until I actually should get up. I laid back, my blankets cushioning my 'fall'. I stared at the white, stain free ceiling.

I closed my eye lids, trying to get some sleep from now till then. The brown haired girl popped up behind my eye lids. Instead of the man injecting the liquid into her, she looked at me. Her face was tear strikened, her brown eyes that looked happy were now a very dull brown, almost black. She looked sick and her palms pulsed a reddish orange color.

A sob escaped her lips and she looked at the man. He had a wicked grin on his face, holding the needle and ready to inject her. He looked evil, mean and a killer. She shook and took one last look at me and said, "Why didn't you help me."

I shot straight up in bed, my face wet and a sound coming from my room. I looked around and found everything perfect, there was another sound...like a sob. I moved and realized it was coming from me...I was crying.

I was crying for her, for the girl I didn't even know. How could I have helped her? Was she dead already, he killed her just like that?

My bedroom door creaked, I spun around on my bed and saw Cynthia standing there with her white teddy bear in her arms. She clutched in to her chest, her eyes wet and her light brown hair sticking up everywhere.

She sniffed, "Alice I had a nightmare." She said, "Mommy and Daddy died."

I pouted and got off the bed and landed on the carpet on my knees and stuck my arms out for her. She walked over to my arms and I hugged her, telling her everything was okay and that she could sleep in my bed.

I laid her down and tucked my deep blue blankets around her. She whispered, "I love you." to me and I smiled and kissed her forehead. I waited until her breathing deepened and left the room.

I was already dressed and ready for the day. Cynthia was only five years old compared to my fifteen years. She was loveable, everyone fell in love with her. She had all over us wrapped around her small fingers, and she was fun to go clothes shopping with.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge, I spun around and dropped the container. It crashed to the floor, spilling everywhere. I didn't even care, there was someone in my house.

One man, that's all there was. Just one single man standing in our kitchen. It wasn't dark, the light was on, shining off the stainless steel appliances. He was just like the man in the premonition that I saw of the girl.

"You're the..." I trailed off, stopping myself. I didn't know who he was and what he was doing in my house.

I sent curious glances his way. How come I didn't see this coming? I should have, right? He took a step closer, he features showing well. He bright blond hair curling around his temples, and his deep blue eyes glancing at mine.

He reached inside his lab coat and pulled out something that shined when the light hit it. It was the syringe filled with purple liquid. Turning I slipped and fell to the floor hard. Smacking my hands to protect my face from the impact.

He was standing over me, smiling a sad smile. I looked away from him, knowing what was coming. I had to tell him something, "Hurt me. Just don't...don't hurt my family." I said at the end, tears forming in the corner's of my eyes.

I looked at the orange juice in front of me, watching as his shadow got closer to me, "I won't hurt them," He whispered, in a calming voice, "I'm here to help you, Alice." I felt a sharp pain in my neck, squeezing my eyes shut, I hissed at the pain and slowly started to loose feeling in my legs and it moved up to my head.

**Mkay, there you have it. The very first chapter.**

**The next one will have Emmett and Edward's POV. Can't wait.**

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue? Or just stop right here??**

**Hm...? Time to put those sleepy (or not) brains to work!! Go!!! Please? For me? For Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rose?!?!?!?**

**Hit the green button!!! :)**


	2. Meet Edward & Emmett

Sorry for such the long wait, I had tons of homework and finals.

I also have to adjust to the new school schedule and it's driving me insane.

This story probably won't be updated every weekend, seeing as I have five other stories to write. And I'm sorry

* * *

**Edward's POV  
_June 6, 2009_**

_In the arms of an angel, may you find some comfort here. _My mother was singing in her head. She knew what was wrong with me, her and Emmett. That's all, tell our father and he would flip.

My name is Edward Masen, in high school and can read minds. Yes, I can read minds and I can't do anything about that. I guess I was born with it, my mother said it was a "gift". Some gift. Getting headaches, and not being able to focus is a really great gift.

I heard a light thud through the wall, coming from Emmett's room, _What's up with the rents? They're whispering and it's annoying. _Emmett's thoughts floated through the wall and into my head. I listened and could hear them, but not as well as Emmett.

We are brothers, not by blood, but by marriage. We were best buds in Jr. High and we had our divorced parents meet, and I guess they just fell in love. Emmett has a gift that doesn't fit under a certain category.

He calls himself a 'vampire', I rolled my eyes behind my lids. He has inhuman strength, senses and loves the smell of blood. He doesn't feed off of it, otherwise I'd be a goner by now, but he just loves the scent. He has drinken blood before, and he loves it. He's all human. He's not like the vampires that you hear of. He doesn't sparkle, he's not cold, he doesn't have rock hard skin, he has a pulse, and his eyes don't change.

God, if Emmett sparkled, he would go crazy. One thing we don't like about his 'gift' is that he has razor sharp teeth. We did a little expriment with that, made him bite on a branch. He ended up biting through it, shards of the branch flew everywhere. Emmett doesn't like to socialize anymore. He use to be funny, witty and goofy. Everyone fell in love with him, he even loved himself until he changed.

_Edward, don't think about it. I know you are, your heartbeat is picking up. _Emmett's thoughts interupted mine. I nodded, knowing he could hear my sheets move along with my head.

There was a loud knock coming from downstairs, the front door. I listened as our mother ran down the stairs to get it. I zoned in on her thoughts, _Oh! It's Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he's early. _

A big hand wrapped around my forearm and one slapped on my mouth, to keep me from screaming. I slowly opened my eyes to see Emmett standing above me, dressed in a gray, black and white striped hoddie and dark jeans. His short hair not messed with, laying flat against his head and his dark brown eyes held fear.

My eyesbrows went up in confusion, he just looked at me, _It's that doctor, the one mom and dad have been talking about. The one that's going to take us away. _

My breathing speed and so did my heartbeat, Emmett just smiled and took his hands off of me and pointing to the closet. I nodded, lightly hopped out of bed and tip-toed over to the closet, grabbing the clothes I would need.

_Just grab something, we're leaving ASAP. You don't want to go where he's taking us, Eddie. _I grumbled 'okay', I hated being called Eddie and he knew it. I slipped out of my pajama pants and slipped on some dark jeans, gray t-shirt and black hoodie with a skull.

I turned around and looked in the mirror, I huffed and rolled my eyes. No matter what I tried to do with my hair it always looked like a mess, sticking in different directions. But it always brought in the ladies, and I liked that. I looked a lot like my mother, green eyes and the same brown-bronze hair color.

Emmett tugged on my hoodie and pushed me towards my window, I turned around to grab my cell phone but he stopped me. _Hell no, Edward, we don't want them to find us. Now go! _He shoved me this time towards the window. I unlatched it and pushed it up, letting the warm air brush around us.

I stuck my head out and looked down at the ground, we were at least three floors above the ground. I gulped, _Oh Jesus Christ. _Emmett thought, annoyed. He grabbed me around the waist and put me on his back, like he was giving me a piggy back ride, this was very...akward.

"Hold on." He said, I wrapped my arms and legs tighter around him and he dove, actually dove out the window, like what you do at the local pool, jumping off the diving board. I gritted my teeth together to keep from screaming and I kept my eyes closed tightly too. I felt us flip and when he hit the ground he started sprinting.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, we were running faster than the average human, but not really fast. His breathing was fine, he wasn't out of breath already. I was shocked.

Trees whipped past us, "Where are we going?" I asked, my voice bouncing. Emmett just shrugged and picked up his running. I saw a tree coming closer and hid in his shoulder blade, closing my eyes for good.

I turned my head around and could barely make out the silloutte of a person running towards us, I focused to where we were heading. I closed my eyes as Emmett's speed picked up, hoping he knew we might have a follower along for the ride.

**Emmett's POV**

_**June 6, 2009**_

I felt Edward's hold on me tighten and I chuckled, little LoverBoy was scared. I had no idea where we were going to go, we just had to get out of there. I heard our parents one night talking about that guy and how he was able to help with out problems.

Curious, I looked him up on the internet to find out that he was a gifted doctor that could help the gifted too. Well, one night when I was sleeping I decided to see him. We lived all the way in Chicago, Illinios and I ran all the way to Forks, Washington.

_I remember sneaking up on the hospital, making sure not to be seen. I had found Dr. Cullen's office easily, and lifted myself up into the nearest tree. I sat and listened to what he had to say. He was talking to another person, and I didn't know who. He didn't say a name, but I listend more._

_"I know, I know. I am worried to," He said, pacing back and forth in front of his desk, to his wall and back. He left his window open, silly doctor. _

_I watched closely as he did a sharp turn, moving to fast for human eyes to see, but I did see. He deffinetly not human. Something was up with him already._

_"Aro." He said, suddenly coming to a stop. I shrank back into the tree, hoping he couldn't see me, he glared at the wall, "Aro." He growled out, "I do not plan to hurt these-these teenagers!" He nearly screamed into the phone. He was fuming, he looked like he could rip someone apart. _

_He took a deep breath, "What do I inject them with?"_

_He had started to pace again as the man, Aro, talked to him. He instantly froze again, "Venom!" He screamed. So loud, it hurt my own ears. _

_"Aro, that could change them and ruin the whole project!" He ran a pale hand through his blond shaggy hair. _

_He sighed in defeat, "Yes, I understand," He sat on his desk, and kicked his legs out, switching each leg._

_He turned around, grabbing some papers behind him and looking at them, "The only patients I have left are Emmett McCarthy," He looked up, through the window and directly at me. My whole body froze, he's seen me. I'm screwed. He looked back down to the papers, "Edward Masen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale." _

_With that I jumped from the tree and hit a dead sprint for back home. When I was leaving the property I felt eyes on me, I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at me in amazement. A chill ran up my spine and I pushed myself further. I had to warn Edward. _

Snapping back to the present I dodged a tree, I could hear Edward snoring ligthly on my back. I shook my head in disappoint, the kid could sleep through a tornado without waking up. My senses went up and I glanced behind me to see that man running behind me, catching up.

I looked forward and kicked it up a knotch. So that man was just like me, a freak. I heard him push himself farther, trying to catch up with me. Silly doctor, didn't he know that I'm fast.

"Emmett!" Dr. Cullen yelled, not sounding out of breath, "Please! We can help you!"

He pissed me off. What was it with people saying _'We can help you!'. _I have gotten enough phone calls from every possible person saying that I need help. Thank you captian obivious's. I stopped dead in my tracks, my hands resting on Edward's to make sure he's still there. I turned around, glaring at him.

"No. One. Can. Help." I seethed at him, stepping closer. He didn't seem scared, he should be. Why? Because I was about three times his width.

He shook his head, fixing his hair. Great, a man who freaks when his hair is messy. He looked around him, I followed where his eyes would go. His eyes landed on me and mine landed on him. I stood up straight, being sure not to wake Edward.

He looked at me then to Edward and back, "You need to come with me, Emmett." He stood with his feet apart, and making gestures with his hands.

"Why?" My eyes narrowed towards him.

"We can help." I felt coldness hit my back, I looked over my shoulder and noticed Edward wasn't there anymore. Anger boiled up in me and I turned on Dr. Pretty Man. I stood my ground, fists balled up, and glaring at me.

"Where is he?" I practically growled at him, which made his eyes widened. I saw movement behind him and two guys came out. One was carrying Edward, who was unconsious.

"You killed him!" I screamed, which echoed through out the forest, "An innocent boy!"

Dr. Pretty Man shook his head, "No we didn't, he's simply sleeping."

I couldn't take it anymore, they hurt him, made him sleep. They one guy that wasn't holding Edward laughed, "What are you gonna do about it?"

His short black cropped hair blew a little in the wind, and his tan skin went up when he laughed. I ran at him, and was in front of him in no time, "Watch what you say mutt." I spat.

He got rigid and started to shake, he looked over my shoulder to Dr. Pretty Man, "Is this really true?"

I took a deep breath and hissed, what was wrong with me?, he smelled like wet dog. Smelled strongly of wet dog. I took a step back and felt arms wrap around mine, holding me back.

Edward stirred and I was slammed into the ground, "Edward! Wake up, buddy!" I yelled, he stirred more.

My face was pushed into the ground, I don't care if I died. All I want is Edward to be okay and that's it. I felt something stabbed me in the neck and things started to blur. I looked up, black seeping into the corners of my eyes, and watched Edward's green eyes stare at me worridly.

"I'll help you." Dr. Pretty Man said before I was engulfed by the darkness.


	3. Pissed

**FF STORIES, LIKE MINE, ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Let me explain.

Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish. Now, where did I get this from? From a brilliant writer who I admire and wrote a fabulous story called The Devil's Toy and had it taken down.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, becuase your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this becuase we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and lets do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message:

**reportabuse **

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


End file.
